


Ravensong-A West Coast Trickster

by Awoobles



Series: Ravensong-A West Coast Trickster [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awoobles/pseuds/Awoobles
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Baby get transported back in time to the Set from Season 5's episode "The French Mistake", but this time, Baby is the monster! And Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles are with the Winchester boys, navigating reality and a real life trickster!Some mixing of J2 and Wincest. Humour and Hijinks ensue!





	Ravensong-A West Coast Trickster

And they came through the sparkling light.

The dusk was just touching the horizon. Sam and Dean Winchester were driving along in Baby, their mint condition 1967 Sleek Black Impala along the highway, the dust was ripping in their wake. Sam was looking out the window looking at the shadows change and stretch in the fields they were passing. He looked up above, the birds flying home to roost, and a road sign caught his eye.

At first, the sign said ’700 miles to Texas, 365 to Oklahoma City’ and then a second later it said ‘39 Kilometres to Richmond, 52 to Vancouver’; something was very weird. Sam straightened up in his seat, the leather squeaking in the heat, and he turned his head.

Sam looked to Dean, “Um, Dean? Do you notice anything weird about the road?” Dean was too busy humming along to ‘Against the wind’, by Bob Seger and the wind was thundering so loudly with the windows rolled down he didn’t hear Sam at first. “Dean???” Dean taps his fingers against the steering wheel. “Nope, same ole’ lines, Sammy, same ole’ lines”. He almost looks wistful looking out into the stretch of road, staring straight ahead, lost in a daydream.

Sam glances at another sign as it passes, ‘Gas next exit’ and some restaurant called ‘White Spot’ and a 99-highway sign marker. “Dean, I really need to go to the bathroom!”

Dean sighs. “Fine. Let’s gas up and get some coffee. It’s a long way to Texas.” He had no idea.

As they parked in front of the gas station, Bay number 2, Sam bolted out of the door…but he didn’t book it to the bathroom, he went to the trunk. He grabbed the trunk door, pulled it up with an iron squeak, and pulled out his map. He gazed at it, reminiscing back to his childhood. It was smudged, faded and worn; so many times he referenced it, his pre-teen chubby fingers wearing down the laminated edges. He hid it behind Dean’s grenade launcher, knowing full well Dean would have no use to look there. For many hunts, many different monsters, this thing was his bible, a map of North America…since the advent of Google maps and his laptop, he hasn’t seen it in years! But he knows this place isn’t America…on the back of this 1989 Map…is a map of Canada!!! Vancouver, British Columbia, to be exact.

Everything clicks.

And at that moment, Dean runs out of the gas station office. “Sammy, where the fuck are we??! They asked me for Canadian Money, Sam! Canadian Money!!! He paused. "I was trying to get a coffee and the girl asked if I wanted a ‘Double Double’ What the fuck is that? I gave them my credit card but we need to get the fuck outta here.” Dean rolled his eyes as he passed Sam a small cardboard container with a handle and 2 coffees as he storms off to the side of the car.

“Dean, I know where we are, I just don’t know how we got here. I think we are in Canada.” Sam puts the coffees and the cardboard box on the top of the car and flicks the map with his finger, pointing to the civic centre.

“Gee, ya’ think, Sammy?” Dean says, exasperated.

“I think we need to go to Vancouver. I don't know how I know, but we have been here before.” Sam says. “Did you tell them how much gas we want?”, he asks, innocently. Dean sighs. “No, I just gave them the hundred for the coffee. OF COURSE, I TOLD THEM!!!” Dean grabs the nozzle of the gas pump and places it in Baby’s gas compartment.

Sam gets in the car with the map tucked under his arm, and juggles the coffees and the cardboard box, and puts his seat belt on, distracted. It has been so long since he has seen the map-images of past hunts with his brother and father flood his memories. He pulls it out from his arm slowly and flips the pages over in wonder and thinks back to when they first started hunting together…when he came of age, at 9 years old. They once hunted a shapeshifter in Montana, and briefly went over the border to Alberta to kill a werewolf…He briefly wonders what happened to the family that lost their Uncle; as hunters they had no choice to put him down.

Dean screams a muffled “WHAT THE HELL??!!’ as he slams the gas nozzle down into its sheath, and Sam chuckles and thinks, guess his hundred dollars didn’t go far…Vancouver is pretty expensive, and Baby is an older car, used to eating gas.

Dean gets in the car with a subtle pout. ‘DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST, SAMMY??? CANADA FUCKING SUCKS!!!’ Dean starts opening up the cardboard container he brought in with the coffees and smiles. ‘Want a Timbit?’ He pops one in his mouth and smiles, the sugary dough makes a chipmonk face out of his teeth.

A few hours later and they are in Vancouver proper. Dean is swearing: “God fucking dammit Sam!!!” He hits the steering wheel. Baby is not pleased.

“You know I hate Cities!!! Are you sure this is the way?” They are inching along the Ironworkers Memorial, trying to get on the 99 again. They turned off of the Oak Street Bridge, went down the centre of Vancouver, and went around Stanley Park, then over the Lions Gate, back through to the Second Narrows Bridge- Dean thought it would take them back to the border and miss the traffic. (Maybe if they get there, they can get out of the city and go back to America where they belong! Or so Dean thinks.) Sam gets a headache, trying to figure out the fastest way out, and Dean’s frustration isn’t helping. Sam is still using his childhood 1989 era map…a lot has changed.

As they are inching along, Sam notices that they are being slowed down by people taking photos…for some reason everyone loves the car? Or him? Or Dean? (although this last idea fills Sam with dread)

After a time, Dean starts posing, putting on his sunglasses and hanging his hand out the window and pointing in a jovial manner. And that's when it happens.

*POWWWW!!!!!* Baby’s front right tire blows, right when they reach Hastings Street, right in front of the PNE. The car ‘flap flap flaps’, as they turn off the highway onto Hastings. “FUCK!!!!” Dean screams.

He gets out of the car and slams the door, concerned. Sam follows him. “The tire is blown…we don’t have a replacement Sam, we lost it on that last hunt!!!” Dean looks dejected, his ‘Baby’ is injured! He paces back and forth, as the agitation of the commute catches up to him.

And at that moment, on their way to the production office in Burnaby is…a lowly intern. Alicia, a short dark haired petite girl with glasses in her 20's jumps out of her modo rental car. “Um, Jensen sir?? Do you need help? I have a tire here, a few of us have it just in case. Shall I call your driver?”

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean are in the back seat, passengers to a driver named Clif, in a Black SUV with darkened windows. “Um, Dean? This feels really familiar.” Sam whispers. It did, it felt like when they were part of the alternative reality, 9 years ago. Clif speaks up, confused. “Uh, didn’t I just drive you to the set?” Sam and Dean look at each other, grasping at a story. “Uh, yes you did but we needed to grab something…” Dean looks at Sam. “…In North Vancouver.” Sam completes the sentence, briefly glancing at his map. Clif shrugged. Ain't no skin off his back, he gets paid regardless.

They make it to the film lot in Burnaby, and Clif drops them off at the front of the row of grey buildings. “Okay remember where we were 9 years ago, Sammy? We need to get there,” Dean says, hesitantly. He places his sunglasses back on his face. “Fake it ‘til you make it, remember we are the stars.” They start walking. They reach a familiar door: ‘JENSEN ACKLES’, Dean goes to the handle, and Sam bats his hand away and whispers with a hiss “Dean, this time, the people from this Universe might still be here! I am not sure of the spell, but anything can happen, let me knock!!!” Sam knocks, expecting 'Jensen Ackles' to open the door…and his exact twin is standing in front of him.

Jared Padelecki looks to his right. And in front of him and back again, confused…and then steps away from the doorway knowing Sam and Dean Winchester will walk into the suddenly small trailer he has made his home for the last 14 years. He knows something strange is up.

“Um, Jensen?” He says, worried.

Jensen Ackles' eyes are closed, playing his guitar and trying to find that ‘right’ note.

And Dean, noticing the changes to the trailer screams, “Oh My Fucking God, THE FISH ARE GONE!!!!”

Sam rolls his eyes. Those weren’t Deans fish to begin with. He closes the trailer door and hopes nobody heard that.


End file.
